


[Podfic] Relieve Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coda, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will shouldn't have let Hannibal get inside his bubble; it was bad for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Relieve Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relieve Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824360) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> my first Hannibal podfic... I blame Ebyru entirely... It's all her fault, ;D Enjoy

Relieve Me

By: Ebyru

04:14

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/659syl8dj9un375/Relieve_Me.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/659syl8dj9un375/Relieve_Me.mp3)


End file.
